


你的双眸注视着谁

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 游了/PMRV，时间点大概在Playmaker和Revolver第一次战斗后到往生者事件前。





	你的双眸注视着谁

Den City今天阴沉着天空，下着连绵的小雨。广场上也没什么人，Café Nagi干脆关了店。草薙翔一驾车去往他们隐蔽的老地方，游作则在车厢里先开始了工作。  
汉诺骑士逐渐式微的现在，外围成员基本不再出现在Link Vrains中，Playmaker的登场也少了很多。但是草薙和游作的工作量并没有减少多少，由于知名度的提升，但凡Playmaker出现，就会有目击者拍摄视频上传到论坛里。虽然是虚拟体形象，但是草薙出于｢资料太多的话可能会被通过计算Playmaker的言行举止定位到藤木游作｣的考虑，他们一贯是花时间来消除网路上的全部音视频资料。  
在游作同时盯着几个屏幕工作的同时，Ai也翻看着网页，时不时把自己的发现分享给游作。虽然也偶有派上用场的时候，但是大多数都只是在给游作添乱。  
｢游作。｣Ai突然发出了贼兮兮的声音。  
游作知道他没什么正事，就没搭理他，但是随后正中间的显示屏被Ai映上了他的发现。  
屏幕上是一个跟随音乐舞蹈的Playmaker的3d模型。和Link Vrains最高科技成就的虚拟现实相比，这个玩闹用的模型和原物完全不是一个层面的产物。  
｢……这是什么。｣游作的眉毛轻微地抽动了一下，冷淡地问Ai。  
Ai像是在夸耀什么一样讲述自己的发现：｢这是Playmaker的粉丝的作品！而且不只是Playmaker……｣  
屏幕又切换成了Blue Angel的舞蹈。游作觉得蓝白色裙子笑容甜美的少女的舞蹈看起来比Playmaker的正常多了，他不能理解为什么有人做出这种东西，但是反正也不会对他有什么影响，也懒得费时间删除，把屏幕切回自己的工作界面来。  
｢等等等等，我还没展示完！｣  
｢这次又是什么，GO鬼塚吗？｣屏幕又被抢走，游作不满地皱起眉。  
｢回答错误！｣Ai倒是情绪高涨，｢是Revolver！｣  
白衣的宿敌的虚拟形象出现在屏幕上，伴随着暗示意味十足的音乐和动作。  
深色的长靴映着白色紧身衣包裹的纤细腰胯和大腿明亮得刺眼。鞋后跟部分强烈的颜色对比，肩上荧光绿的带子和上衣的长下摆经由程序设计出来的飘动也缺失着现实感，却反而彰示着存在。跳出舞步的模型角色有种重力丧失感，恍惚间像是一只白地蝴蝶在数据世界中舞动。  
游作随后想起了失去线索已经有一段时间的Revolver本人。他不会像这种建模一样眼神空洞，面具后金色的双眸永远是自信地注视着敌人，吐出的言语若是从别人口中说出难免觉得狂妄自大，但是他却是有口出狂言的实力的。自己上次与他交锋时候勉强胜出了，但是Revolver依旧是个太具有威胁的劲敌。  
徒有外壳的模型倒是勾起了游作对宿敌的回忆。他又想起Revolver永远挺直的身姿，无论何时都高傲扬起的下巴。Revolver喜欢单手叉腰，有时候会显得好像很纤细，但是搭乘D板时飞扬的外套下若隐若现的身体线条，紧绷的腰腹和腿，肌肉轮廓十分漂亮。  
｢……作？游作？｣  
游作突然听到Ai叫他，意识到自己径自出起了神。屏幕上的Revolver的模型还在按照既定的设计舞蹈着，和实际的本人相比实在是索然无味。不过下次见到Revolver又会是什么时候？汉诺骑士的首领的行踪即便是对于他和草薙这种程度的黑客来说也是一个巨大的难题，只能等着他主动现身。  
游作忽然又发起愣，视频中粗制的Revolver模型和他记忆中的Revolver越来越重合在一起，一时间他想象出经常肢体动作十分夸张的Revolver如此动作着，包裹着身体的白衣遮掩不住艺术品般比例完美的肉体。当他的眼睛注视着自己的时候，整体呈现出金色的无眸双目便用视线穿透了他。而随后Revolver微微眯起眼睛，挑起嘴角露出一个狂傲的笑容。不过来自这位宿敌的蔑视越是强烈，游作想要战胜他、征服他，让他服输、受挫，用自己给予他的溃败产生的不甘涂改他耀眼的身姿的欲望也就愈发难以遏制地充斥了胸腔，直冲大脑。  
｢游作，还顺利吗？｣  
这次打断游作的出神的是从外面进来的草薙。游作下意识瞬间切回了中央屏幕的信号，回归了Ai打断他之前展开的工作界面。  
｢怎么了，游作你脸好红？要不要我把空调调低一点？｣  
｢哦，麻烦了。｣游作从工作台前站起身，抓起决斗盘，｢我上个线。｣  
｢咦？今天不是没有行动计划吗？｣  
草薙话音还未落，游作已经闷头钻进了登录用的隔间。草薙挠挠头，看了看屏幕，嘟囔着｢这不是也没出什么事吗｣，准备辅助游作的上线。  
急匆匆进入隔间的游作却并没有立刻启动决斗盘。他关上门后就背靠着门闭上了眼睛，那只轻盈的白蝴蝶似乎还残留在视网膜上，它扇动翅膀，让游作的大脑陷入短路的危机。而记忆里Revolver面具后弯起的唇角也逐渐染上魅惑的意味。  
｢游作？怎么了？｣  
Ai从决斗盘中探出身子，扒着游作的小臂看他的表情。但游作面瘫惯了，即使现在脑子里乱成一团外表也是不动声色。  
只是觉得热，头顶像是要沸腾一样，外界的声音感觉也离自己很远，只有剧烈的心跳声占据了听觉。麻烦的是感觉热的不止头顶，小腹是另一个血液聚集处。他觉得自己差点就要勃起了，用了全部的理智所幸勉强压了下来。游作自己也很困惑，他没想到一想起Revolver自己会有这么大的波动。即使不考虑宿敌这一层关系，从双方的性别上看这也是不合情理的。退一万步，就算他藤木游作真的会对男人有反应，可Revolver不过是一个网络上的虚拟体，其中究竟是什么样的人他现在都无从得知。  
可能是游作进入隔间却一直都没有上线的迹象，草薙在外面敲门问他的情况，他含糊地回了句没事，又深呼吸了几次，觉得基本平复下来了，才举起决斗盘。  
Ai变回了眼珠的形象，在决斗盘内盯着游作看。游作面无表情地回瞪了他一眼，启动了登录程序。  
｢Into the Vrains——！｣  
已经习惯了的短暂的重力和知觉丧失后，虚拟体Playmaker站在虚拟的Link Vrains的地面上。身处的环境有些陌生，光线有些暗，空旷而寂静。墙壁和地面的幽光呈线状，像是数据通过形成的河流。  
Link Sense是一种类似第六感的毫无依据的感觉，此时它让游作得知，此处流通的数据量极为庞大——简直就像是某些蠢蠢欲动的组织的核心基地。  
Playmaker检查了一下自己登录的坐标，他之前把坐标设在了草薙猜测的汉诺骑士基地位置之一附近，看来这次是中奖了。  
｢Playmaker，我有种不祥的预感……｣  
｢这个区域通讯被阻断了，也不能下线。先离开这里再说。｣Playmaker查看了一下附近的情报，然而在没有草薙外部的帮助下他无法从这个警戒严密的空间找到什么可用的，｢AI也会有预感吗？｣  
他话音刚落，就好像是有意应和他一样，身后响起了脚步声。硬质的鞋跟敲击在同样硬质的地板上，清脆的脚步声随着距离逐渐拉进而愈发清晰起来。  
｢没想到Playmaker会这么愣头愣脑闯进我的地盘。在预知危险上你不会还不如那个伊格尼斯吧？｣  
Playmaker背对着Revolver没有动作。并不是有意要在闯进敌营还直接被发现后做出淡定的姿态，而是正相反。  
在脚步声闯入他的听觉的时候，游作的脑子里便除了Revolver再也装不下别的东西。他听着Revolver悠然走向自己，听着他高高在上的挖苦语气。Playmaker绷紧了后背，他甚至觉得都不必触动自己的知觉，不可能传入他耳中的Revolver呼吸声，又或者更准确地说，仅只Revolver存在于自己身后不远处这一认知，便足以使得游作陷入极端的动摇。  
就像是有一股电流在脊椎恣意游走，Playmaker的虚拟体不该产生的酥麻感施加给了游作的意识。先是僵硬，随后涌上的便是无法忍耐的热。Link Vrains阻隔了一部分感觉，否则游作确定又能听到自己的心跳声了。  
上线之前好不容易平复下的冲动，由于其来源的突然现身，再一次冲破了游作的抑制。  
｢我和你之间的恩怨还没到结算的时候。｣  
Playmaker背对着Revolver，用一如既往沉稳的语气说道。  
Revolver并不知道游作正遏制着欲念，只想着赶快离开他这个扰乱人心的根源所在。他只觉得Playmaker是在自己的基地登录了又想大摇大摆离开，当自己侥幸赢了那么一次就可以一直耀武扬威了不成？Revolver在面罩下撇撇嘴，抬起左手，通过决斗盘发布程序运行的命令。  
｢既然来了，就让我一尽地主之谊吧。到我的基地坐坐如何？｣  
｢Playmaker！你在发什么愣啊！那家伙有动作了，快想办法啊！｣  
Ai尖声叫喊着，与之相对的Playmaker只是转过了身面对Revolver。Revolver相信他与Playmaker应该有这个默契——现在是一个难得的机会，他们互相都有一些隐秘的郁结藏在心底，而只有对方能将之解开。  
然而Playmaker采取的举动出乎Revolver的意料。他分析中Playmaker应该果断同意自己的提议，然而事实上——  
他的宿敌皱着眉头盯着他看了一会儿，然后扭头就跑。  
｢唔？｣Revolver明显地发出了困惑的声音，但是刚刚设置好的程序没有因为他瞬间的动摇产生失误。Playmaker的逃跑路线上接连多个拘束程序从地面钻出，缠绕向他的脚踝。  
这些临时启动的程序除了让Playmaker略微降低速度外并没起到任何作用。Revolver眼睁睁看着他跑出了几步，然后撞进了隐形在虚空中的大网里。  
他缓缓走近，Playmaker还在尝试挣脱看不见的束缚。待他停在身边时，后者已经看出了这次的陷阱没那么好拆，也就转而面对控制者。  
这次捕捉Playmaker简直和前几次不在一个难易度，Revolver说不清自己有没有觉得有点扫兴，但是能尽快进入正题不必浪费时间还是件好事。  
他戴着白色长手套的右手搭上Playmaker的肩膀，隔着两层布料，都感觉到对方的虚拟体的肌肉紧绷着。高密度的数据构成一副手铐出现在Playmaker手腕。下一刻，两人同时消散在昏暗的走廊中。

传送结束后Playmaker首先感到的是突然重若千钧的手铐。他单膝跪在地上，让手铐落在地面，然后抬头环顾四周。  
依旧是相当空旷的空间，房间中间一个台式终端，上面悬浮着几个窗口。Playmaker辨认了一下，那些都是汉诺骑士的行动记录。  
当他看向自己背后，Revolver正站在那里俯视着他。  
他无法从宿敌没有瞳仁的金色眼睛里分辨出他的想法，而当注意力从他脸上移开后，便不由自主地被近在咫尺的白衣包裹的长腿吸引。大腿内侧紧身衣裤勾勒出的微微起伏的线条，在那旁边，平坦的小腹下……  
视线所及的身体突然转了过去，长长的下摆遮住了轮廓分明的身材，头顶传来Revolver略显恼火的声音：｢你在看哪里？｣  
Playmaker没有答话，敛去了火热的眼神，瞥了一眼左手腕上的决斗盘。决斗盘中一只眼睛向他眨了几下。  
｢Playmaker，｣Revolver本以为他们相对时应该是对方有一肚子问题要问自己，结果这个本就全无废话的决斗者竟然更是一言不发，｢你是为了什么在追查我的？｣  
单膝跪地的Playmaker没有给他任何回应，这让他产生了一种微妙的竹篮打水的感觉。像是赌气一样，他绕到Playmaker的身侧，然后直接坐在了他的肩膀上。  
虚拟体本就比人体要轻不少，他坐上去引起的也不过是Playmaker的肩膀微微下沉了一下。但当他侧头去观察身下的人的反应时，对方正瞪大了眼睛看着他。那双莹绿色的眼中闪耀着各种混乱复杂的情绪，Revolver没看透，但是他的宿敌终于肯直面看他了，这样就好。  
他满足地笑着，伸出手指刮了一下Playmaker的下巴，像是逗弄一只猫儿。  
这个举动就像一个信号。沉重的镣铐突然消失，同时Playmaker抬起手抓住了Revolver的手腕。  
像是绿色的火苗突然升腾而起，又像绿宝石从中心爆开，瞬间反射出缭乱的光辉。Playmaker暴起时那双眼睛让Revolver感到炫目，明知是面对敌人，却丧失了反抗能力。  
Revolver被Playmaker四肢压在地板上的时候也没表现得太弱势，即使这是个没有安全感的体势，更何况是对一对宿敌来说，但Revolver还能露出一个无畏的笑容：｢我差点就以为是之前高看了你，刚刚还真是深藏……等等！你干什么？｣  
他的话还没说完就被Playmaker的举动打断了。Playmaker保持压制他四肢的姿势俯下身来，把唇探到Revolver的耳下，那里是虚拟体Revolver少有的露在外面的肌肤。  
Playmaker贪婪地啃噬着Revolver被耳坠穿透的耳垂，舔抿着他侧颈裸露在外的皮肤。身下的人挣扎着，却给他带来更高扬的征服欲，他用自己的肩膀压住抵抗的人，下身贴在Revolver身上，对方的每次挣扎都像是挑逗一般刺激着他的性器。  
对于一直被对方身体的诱惑所苦的Playmaker来说，硬起来实在是花不了什么功夫。天真的宿敌似乎对此还一无所察，金色的眼睛怒视着他，低吼着：｢Playmaker，你什么毛病？｣  
Playmaker支起身子，也带了点怒气：｢Ai！你要么离开，要么就别在那儿看着！｣  
对方对自己的提问置之不理让Revolver很是恼火，但随后他知道Playmaker为何如此了。在汉诺骑士的基地内外部的程序都难以运行，但伊格尼斯自然是例外。Playmaker所持的伊格尼斯发动的程序捆绑住了Revolver的双手，随后发出奸笑一般的声音消失在决斗盘之中。  
｢你到底要干什么？｣  
Playmaker露出像是在埋怨他为什么还是没意会的表情，但是自己也不知道该怎么说出口，于是选择了用行动传达。束缚住身下人的双手后，他只需要用一只手将Revolver的上半身压制在地上，另一只手向下探去。  
他抚过白色布料包裹的腰腹，按在Revolver的重点部位上，那处自然还是平时的瘫软的形态。Revolver被吓了一跳，几乎要弹起来，被Playmaker早有预感地强行压制了下去。Revolver还在沉声追问着Playmaker的用意，但后者懒得再用语言回答他。  
Playmaker隔着衣物抚摸着Revolver的性器，但是那里并没有任何打算配合的意思。与之相对的，他自己的越来越精神，他在Revolver的大腿内侧摩擦着，颇有种在暗示着别有所图的意味。  
｢Revolver，｣他难得地终于开口了，｢我想要侵犯你。｣  
Revolver的怒斥和咒骂被他直白的发言全都堵在了嗓子里，最后在混乱中干巴巴地说了一句：｢你都不知道我在现实中是什么样的……｣  
｢是啊，但是现在不重要了。  
｢和我一起生命值归零，又一度将我逼到败北边缘。那样的Revolver，现在就在我眼前。  
｢你是说过，网络世界的一切都是虚构。那你呢，Revolver呢，是真实存在的吗？｣  
Revolver注视着他，片刻后偏过了头去：｢我和你之间的关系没你想的那么简单。｣  
Playmaker愣了愣，但对于两人之间的关系他现在没有脑容量来细想，他就只把这一举动当成了默许。  
他用双手撕开Revolver胯下数据构成的衣物，私处接触到外界空气的刺激或是迫于Playmaker侵略性的视线，Revolver轻微瑟缩了一下。但随即后穴被插入布料包裹的手指的异样感让他下意识地后退。  
但Playmaker的另一只手紧紧钳住了他的腰，他只能任由那根手指恣意地出入。虚拟体比人体的适应性强得多，很快后穴的手指增加到了两根，然后是三根。自己隐秘的穴口正在为了迎接另一个男性的性器而被扩张这一事实让Revolver十分别扭，他畏缩地扭动着腰。  
但这一举动被Playmaker解读为愉悦中的邀请。他没有再多花时间在事前的身体和心理准备上，撤出了手指，破开自己裆下的程序取出了昂扬的分身。  
他把阳具顶在入口的时候Revolver才反应过来，想要出言阻止，但语言被Playmaker突兀的挺身顶了回去。Playmaker一手握着Revolver的腰，另一手掐着他的大腿根把他的腿分得更开。他控制不住手劲，若是在现实中的话Revolver的大腿可能已经被他掐青了，但是在Link Vrains中只有后穴被侵犯的异样感占据了Revolver的大脑。  
他发现自己的双手还被伊格尼斯的程序拘束在一起，现在也没有闲暇去解开它。Revolver用双手推着Playmaker的胸前要把他推离，可对方竟是钻进他双臂之间，反而形成了一个他环着Playmaker的脖子的姿态。  
他不适应这样接近的距离感，还想逃离，却被Playmaker突然加快的冲撞夺去了神志。  
初经人事的少年像是在取悦Revolver方面也拥有敏锐的Link Sense一般的第六感一样，仅只几次出入便找到了隐藏在秘密甬道中的敏感点。他运动着腰胯，高傲的汉诺骑士首领便在他的怀中话不成句。  
｢Play……maker……，你……你等等……｣  
Playmaker看着面具后的脸，拒绝了对方的要求：｢不等。｣  
他能感觉到磨蹭着自己小腹的Revolver逐渐挺立起来的性器，他知道对方也有感觉了，只是不愿承认而已。  
他伸手握住Revolver的男根，上下撸动起来。在一前一后的夹击中Revolver的第一次释放到来的很快，Playmaker也插入到深处，把自己的欲望都射入宿敌的体内。  
高潮后的Revolver也不再抵抗两人间的距离，自己主动蜷在了Playmaker怀中，下巴垫在身上人的肩膀上。他闭上眼睛调节着呼吸，他感觉得到一次射精之后对方留在他体内的性器没有半点疲软，虽然不愿意承认但他们这次一切都乱七八糟的情事还远未结束。  
但他没想到Playmaker没有直接重开战役，而是把手臂从他膝下穿过，把他抱了起来。他们的下身还连在一起，Playmaker每一个轻微的动作都会反馈给Revolver敏感的后穴，更何况是抱着他走动。  
Revolver双臂环紧了他的肩膀，试图把体重更多地分散到他们其他的接触点上，但Playmaker有意在移动的过程中也撩拨他。在中途停下，就着完全承受他体重的这个姿势撞击着他的下体。  
没有其他任何受力点，Revolver只能把自己和实行者贴得更紧。手腕被捆绑在一起而不能完全环抱住Playmaker的脖子，只能弯曲了单臂承受自己的重量。他的腿夹着Playmaker的腰，坚硬的腰带咯着大腿的内侧，但隔着布料的划蹭却还不时化为别样的撩拨。  
Playmaker的手就放在Revolver的臀下，虽然支撑着他不会滑下，但那个部位在别人手中把持着比起相连的下体让Revolver更加羞耻。更何况Playmaker的手也不算老实，像是觉得Revolver的屁股是什么有趣的玩具一样，时不时乱捏两下。  
除了警告意味地叫着Playmaker的名字，Revolver再没什么反抗的渠道。但连他这一点反抗在Playmaker那里都被归为了情趣一类。  
他们第二轮决斗的场地是Revolver处理事务时的台型终端旁。被解放的Revolver的双手支撑在台面上，Playmaker从身后与他连接在一起。  
Revolver想起来第一次见到Playmaker这一号人物好像就是通过这里的屏幕，当时还没把他放在心上，结果两人之间孽缘的强韧程度完全出乎了他的设想。  
那时候他没有想到Playmaker是十年前的LOST事件中与他对话的孩子，而得之这一点时他也没想到他们还有肌肤相亲的一天。那么在这之后，他们相互缠绕的命运还会走上什么样的道路呢？  
身后的Playmaker环住他的腰，贴向他：｢你在想什么？｣  
他转头看向因为自己的出神有点不满的少年，低笑一声：｢想你。｣  
Playmaker扬起眉毛看着他，Revolver这才想起很多隐藏的真相少年并不知道，如果顺利的话他其实也没有必要知道。  
他不想在这个话题上和Playmaker多说。他主动摇晃腰臀，想把对方的注意力从谈话转回性事上来。Playmaker却显然在这件事上更喜欢自己占据主动，他抓着Revolver窄胯的两侧，把自己的分身几乎全部退出来，再齐根送入。  
阳具从通道的敏感点擦过，Revolver压抑着喘息的声音，但不断呼出的气息在面具内形成了一小片白雾。这次Playmaker还有意没有去触碰前方的性器，只是用前列腺带来的快感将他吊在不上不下的快乐中。  
他想伸手去自慰，却被Playmaker抓了双手，连支撑都不再允许。他腿发软，却只能依靠自己的力量站住，他向后靠在Playmaker身上，来自双手和下身的借力聊胜于无。  
Playmaker吻着他的后颈和耳后，他们仿佛耳鬓厮磨的恋人一般。  
上一次留在Revolver后穴中Playmaker内射的精液在进出之中逐渐溢出，顺着大腿滴落下来。空间中的水声也愈发分明起来，Revolver闭上眼睛强行将自己带离羞耻的情绪。  
身后Playmaker的动作逐渐激烈起来，Revolver有些惊慌，但他也没有余力逃开，只是被动地承受着。来自宿敌的讨伐一次比一次强硬而彻底，Playmaker直直地撞在那一点上，几次之后，他顶住了那处，强迫Revolver只用后面到达了绝顶。  
他紧紧箍住Revolver的腰，使他不至于因为脱力跌坐下去，然后把自己的精液全部喷在Revolver的肠壁上。他感觉到怀中的人还在颤抖着，就把他抱得更紧了点。  
等Revolver恢复力气自己挣脱开，Playmaker才放开对他的钳制，再把自己的分身退了出来，和他分离开。白浊的液体从仍在张合的小口涌出，滴在地板上。Revolver自己调出清理程序，把精液全部删除掉。  
这幅胜景Playmaker还没看够，但是也没有机会了。他把自己的虚拟体也恢复到平时的状态，然后来到汉诺骑士基地的终端前。  
Revolver看了他一眼，没有阻止他。  
Playmaker虽然在追杀汉诺骑士上算是不择手段，但还不至于利用这个时候。Revolver也对他有这份默契，看着他给自己设了在基地范围内下线的权限。  
｢下次见面……｣Playmaker看向Revolver，眼神躲闪了一下，但还是直视着他。  
｢了断就留到下次吧。再给你和那个伊格尼斯几天逍遥时间。｣Revolver挺直了后背，插着腰不屑道。  
｢嗯。我要问你的事情也留到下次吧。｣  
｢你竟然还记得有事要问我？我还以为你精虫上脑全忘光了。｣  
Playmaker难得露出了有点困窘的表情，他还没想出应该回句什么，Revolver摆摆手把他踢下了线。  
空无一人的空间中，Revolver叹了口气。  
｢需要时间的其实是我……｣


End file.
